Armageddon
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: K Yaoi ONESHOT. OdionxHarry, "A weird boy at Kings Cross, a mysterious murder and... Odion scoring? Marik's pretty sure Armageddon is coming...Isis agrees,"


**-Equality-**

_HarryxOdion Yaoi Oneshot.  
This is a gift to my super-special-awesome aibou PyromaniacBlackWings, and my epic friend yamiyugi23 who inspired me to actually do the oneshot._

_HarryPotterxYuGiOh Crossover. Angst/Comfort/Romance._

_xxx I do not own any characters used, I make no money from this xxx_

* * *

One chance encounter changed Harry Potter, it all began after the DoM fiasco.

It was after Sirius died, everyone knew Harry wasn't the same. When he got off Kings Cross at station he didn't even talk to Ron or Hermione, he seemed a lot weaker then normal, he hadn't been eating or sleeping well.

Grunt. Groan.

He'd bumped into someone in his daze, a very tall someone, his luggage flew out of his hand from the collision. It was like walking into a pillar, the other man was so strong he didn't fall back, and Harry found himself landing uncomfortably on his rear.

"Sorry," managed Harry, his voice hoarse from lack of talking, the man gave him a critical look and silently held out a hand, shyly accepting it he had to crane up to look at who he'd bumped into. He gulped, the man was tall, dark-skinned, and had hieroglyphs lightly tattooed down the right of his face.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when the man knelt down and picked up his luggage, and passed it to him with a small barely-visible smile.

"Thank you," said Harry quietly, face burning, and hating the fact that it showed.

"-Boy! We're not waiting all day!" Harry winced visibly, he could hear his impatient uncle yelling for him,

"I have to go, sorry for bumping into you!" Harry grinned half-heartedly and turned around to run for his uncle or he'd have to walk home.

Odion frowned, something seemed awfully wrong with the kid who ran into him, but then Marik began to call so he shrugged it off, turned around and continued his way.

* * *

**Chance Encounters:**

Marik knew Odion was the quiet type, but rarely did his brother day-dream, he always listened, however today his mind seemed elsewhere. They rented Number 3 Privet Drive for a while, as a vacation of sorts, just to relax.

Odion didn't seem to relax.

"Something wrong brother?" asked Marik calmly, as Odion stared out of the window blankly. Odion didn't reply, so Marik walked to the window to see what his older brother was staring at.

"Oh it's that boy who ran into you," Marik frowned, the boy was hunched over as he walked to try and hide away from the objects being thrown at him from all corners.

**"The Freaks back!"**

There were insults hurled at him along with projectiles, he tilted his head to miss them and insulted their aim dryly, before Marik could notice, Odion had walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh I smell something slightly nicer then the tub of lard infront of me, ...you should get out of my way" stated Harry as he flicked off the screwed up garbage thrown at him. Dudley grinned, with all of his friends.

"Or what Potty? You'll get mummy and daddy on us?" false sweetness dripping from Dudley's voice.

"-Oh wait we forgot, _they're dead_," yelled Gordon, as Harry's eyes flickered with thinly suppressed anger, power bubbling forward, but he had to hold back or he'd get in trouble.

"All of you. Get out of my way, before I beat the snot of out you. I would say 'think about self-preservation', but I suppose you'd bust a nut trying," Harry didn't know if he could take Dudley, Gordon and Piers at once but he'd sure as hell try.

"Beat the snot out of us? You and what army? There's three of us, one of you," smirked Piers.

Then, Piers turned around as someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder, his face drained of all colour as he found himself face-to-face with a scary man. Dudley turned around as did Gordon, about to insult who interrupted them in the middle of freak-baiting, only to have the words die before he spoke.

"You are more then welcome to try that with me instead," said the deep, dark voice, it was Odion, Odion Ishtar.

"W--who are you?" Dudley's voice broke as he backed away.

"His friend," Odion's eyes flickered to Harry who was watching him in silent wonder.

When they scampered, the quiet sarcastic teen walked up to the tall man and gave a very small smile.

"You're cool big guy,"

"It's Odion," returned the gruff Egyptian.

* * *

The two sat on the pavement edge staring vacantly into the street.

"You poor soul," said Odion dryly.

"I know, Dudley for a cousin..." sighed Harry, the two exchanged sweet sarcasm and bitterness with a Daria-esque banter between the two. They didn't really know how to hit it off, but following Odion's intervention the two began a short conversation. It was hard for someone who barely talked and a boy who'd gone off the deep end.

But Harry made a vow, to "Keep it Real".

"I'm surprised you haven't yet to back away slowly," stated Harry suddenly, tugging a lock of black hair out of habit.

"Mm?" grunted Odion in short response.

"My lack of social skills and your lack of talking must really show how interesting I am," said Harry.

To his surprise, Odion actually chuckled.

"I really don't see why you get all the trouble that you get," said Odion.

Sigh.

"Big Guy, you don't even know the half of it,"

Silence.

"Come on, I think my brother would like to meet you," said Odion after a moment of thought.

"Nice. I can finally see if all Egyptian's are this weird," replied back Harry cheekily.

* * *

**Later (Ishtar Home):**

Weird acquaintance? Buddy?

Marik wasn't sure what Harry was to Odion, but the flat sarcastic dark-humoured teen was amusingly odd.

"-So I ended up making up the lamest excuse ever," shrugged Harry who had somehow been pushed into talking about his last disastrous date.

"I said 'Sorry, I have an attempted suicide scheduled', as you can tell, I'm not a people person,"

Marik couldn't help it, he laughed -the kid had a cool attitude. Isis didn't know what to make of him, but pointed out Harry's... appearance. He had hair almost at the shoulder which hung in long shaggy black locks. His glasses may have been large but they emphasized his green eyes and fitted him cutely, despite pasty skin it brought out his candy-lips. His clothes looked a little too big and ripped, but almost...alternative.

"Whoo....you're staaaaring," drawled Harry, waving his hand over Marik who quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Eh, what did I miss?" said Marik dryly, after briefly spacing out.

"Harry the First was fossilizing, I am his carbon copy Harry2 created by creepy-ex-girlfriend who loved Harry1 in the creepy-steal-your-semen-while-you-sleep-kinda-way," said Harry completely seriously, tugging his hair out of boredom.

Marik stared at him in silence.

Suddenly, they heard laughter, and turned to Odion in surprise.

"What? It was amusing,"

* * *

**Kitchen:**

Isis stared at the two in the living room as Marik stood by her side. They both stared at Harry and Odion, who interacted...oddly.

"Maybe this'll be good for him," said Isis.

"They're weird," said Marik airily.

"I guess that's why we all get along,"

* * *

**Night:**

Harry awoke at midnight from a nightmare, lips pursed, he wiped blood from his forehead, grabbed the closest object -a knife from the kitchen. He walked out with the cool night's breeze like the hand of mother and father in heaven knew what he was about to do. To him, that was all that was left.

Stepping out barefoot, nothing but a too-big night gown that trailed to the floor, he walked, knowing someone was waiting.

There floated a spirit, grinning, form of a misshapen demon if ever there were such a thing as it lay in the body of a scraggly haired woman.

"Did you think about my p-proposition H--Harry?" hissed the snake like voice in the body of a woman, bitch.

"As promised, neither of us brought wands,"

_I brought a knife._

_" _I thought a lot about what you said,"

"-and I know, whatever relationship I have with a God as it stands, isn't good. So I'll lose nothing by doing this," said Harry.

Voldemort's spirit grinned, assuming that, the boy would join him.

"See you in hell,"

A knife was driven through the body of Bellatrix Lesterange, blood poured over her breasts, stomach and to the floor. Two souls screamed in anger, one for going down so easily, the other for losing a host.

"That was for mom, dad, Sirius...and me,"

With that, Harry left her to die on the curb, not knowing someone witnessing through the window of Number 3 Privet Drive.

* * *

**Monday:**

"I saw what you did," said Odion flatly.

"You haven't reported me or screamed," replied Harry.

"Nobody is innocent,"

"Lets not talk about this Big Guy,"

"Odion," reminded the Egyptian, then turned cautious with a look when a devilish smile crossed Harry's features.

Suddenly, quite randomly, Harry lunged forwards...for Odion's crotch. One tight squeeze later, Odion felt ready to drop from surprise, shock, and complete ignorance of how to respond.

He tried not to react at all.

"Well, judging from my personal scientific experiment, the nickname of 'Big Guy' is perfectly just, for one Odion Ishtar," said Harry, withdrawing.

Sirius eat your heart out.

* * *

**Later:**

"Is brother...blushing?" said Marik, dropping the newspaper onto the table, when Odion walked in as emotionless as ever -though his cheeks seemed...tainted.

"Armageddon has arrived," replied Isis deadpan, not looking up from her coffee.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

So they were alone, and Odion never considered himself sexually attractive in any way, infact he'd never even thought about it. So why exactly Harry had pulled him by the collar over the sofa was something left to be questioned.

Lips, over one another's, felt good, to be joined by tongues until air was needed.

"You're weird," breathed Odion finally, ignoring the hand over the hieroglyphs upon his cheek.

"Because I'm Harry2," said Harry dryly, with a flushed face, only to be attacked into the sofa by a certain Egyptian.

* * *

"Uhm Isis...we left them alone, they'll either both be dead or all over each other," said Marik, carrying shopping behind his sister.

"..."

"Give them a few more hours," sighed Isis.

"Armageddon is happening," said Marik suddenly.

"Why?"

"Odion's scoring,"


End file.
